


The Dragon Prince and his wolf queen

by GOT_winner



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOT_winner/pseuds/GOT_winner





	1. Chapter 1

**Aegon Targaryen:**  
  
“Arya…My Ar..ya..” The Former king ‘Gendry Baratheon’ whispers as he closed his eyes. Though Aegon wants to hate the usurper’s son, he could not help but respect the man’s honor. He refuses to yield and he fights for his people as the honor demands. But Alas! Life is not an honorable song.  
  
‘Arya Stark’ The former queen Arya Stark. Aegon has heard a lot about her from Varys. Lord Varys who he claimed to be a servant of people had once said ‘Arya Stark’ is a force to be reckoned with. The Girl Gendry fell in love with after being betrothed to her sister ‘Sansa Stark’. Their love must be so intense that makes the former king to utter her name as the last words ‘Arya. My Arya’.  
  
The death of their King marks the end of the war. Aegon was curious not to find any kings guard near the former king. Thinking about the new responsibility, he strides towards the red keep with his aunt ‘Daenerys Targaryen’, Jon Connington and Septa Lemore or more specifically ‘Lady Ashara Dayne’ and suddenly a heartbreaking scream of a woman stopped their tracks. He thought back to the memory of his mother who had been raped by a Lannister dong and her sister being brutally killed. Did History repeats….He looks towards Dany and Ashara. By the expression on their faces, they might also be thinking the same. Determined to burn the person who’s responsible for that woman’s scream, he paced towards the room.  
  
Instantly his heart stops at the scene unfold in front of him. A beautiful woman who’s skin as white as snowflakes and eyes so dark grey which shimmers a silver when light hits her face lay exhausted in a pool of blood which assumed to be her birthing bed. Now he understood why the kings' guard was not there to protect their king, because they are protecting their queen and her heir. Footsteps must have alerted their presence to the members in the room. All the kings' guard drew their swords straight away and a wolf no a dire wolf as large as a horse came from nowhere and guards Arya stark’s birthing bed and snarls at them baring her teeth. In that wolf’s eyes laid the promise of death if he dare harm her mistress. Aegon has heard of the stark children and their dire wolves. The former ‘King in the north’ Robb Stark famously called as ‘Young Wolf’ among their allies and enemies. He heard that Robb Stark has a fierce dire wolf that fights along with his master on the battlefield. But hearing from someone and seeing with your own eyes is a different matter.  
  
“Lyanna..” A whisper interrupted his musings and looked at Ashara and Connington who stood like their very breath lost from their lungs as they have seen some ghosts from their past. He borrowed his brows in confusion and thought of questioning their behavior later.  
  
“I am Aegon Targaryen and we have sieged the red keep. We are not here to harm anyone. If you lay your swords away, we will get a master for her as soon as possible” He said to the two men guarding their queen.  
  
They immediately threw their swords against the floor and said in a very desperate way “Please...Your grace..the queen...Arya needs a master soon. She has lost a lot of blood. We swear you could execute us after you make sure Arya and her babe is safe”.  
Their desperate pleads astonished him and more than that the way they addressed the former queen’s name with such fondness from a man that looks so harsh. A small whimpering from the wolf who sat near the former queen’s bed and trying to wake her up to put him into action. He quickly orders Duck to get the half master for Arya Stark.  
  
One of the guards whose face is half burned held the babe with care and looking to the delirious Arya Stark and said “Little wolf, you need to wake up and you need to live for your baby. See you have a baby girl as you wish and have your grey eyes like your stupid bull wants”  
‘Little wolf’ a nickname by the kings' guard to address their queen with such familiarity and so he looks closer to the guard once more and recognized ‘the Hound’ Sandor Clegane, brother to ‘the Mountain’ who raped his mother. His blood boiled with sudden fury.  
  
**Sandor Clegane-The hound**  
  
Sandor never thought he will serve a queen willingly again and yet of all the ladies in Westeros, that queen was the most unladylike - the wolf queen- as small folks lovingly calls Arya Stark. The Little wolf whom he traveled with across the Westeros during the war of five kings. He felt rage towards the gods for this fate that has bestowed upon her.  
  
At the age of 9, she witnessed her father killed, her brother and mother killed, traveled with a bunch of rappers and thieves, seen the atrocities of harrenhall and then disappeared from the land of Westeros for nearly 5 years for gods-know-where. Finally, she found peace with the King Gendry Baratheon who she lovingly calls stupid bull. Now here she is her birthing bed almost dead and her husband who already reached the doors of the stranger. He looked at the baby crying in his arm so like her mother. The babe needs a wet nurse or someone. He doesn’t know about the babes and how to handle it. He looked around to see a lady who wore Septa’s robe looking shocked at the sight of the former queen Arya Stark. He could ask the septa for help. If they wanted to kill the babe, they would have done by now.  
  
He cleared his throat to draw their attention “My lady, Are you a Septa? I don’t know about the babies. Do you know what to do with the newborn babe?”  
The said septa seem to be taken aback by his request and stared at the babe and then finally moved around to hold the babe. He stretches his arm to give the babe to septa and quickly took the babe back and glanced at her and the so-called dragon prince and said in his most dangerous tone “If any harm befalls to the babe or Arya Stark, I will make sure you die painfully. If I fail, North will arise for their wolf queen or hell ‘The King in the North’ Jon snow her brother will make sure winter comes for Targeryans”  
The said Targaryen looked like he is barely constraining his anger and nods towards the septa. The Septa quickly holds the babe and instructs some maids to be brought.  
  
“Gendry...Gendry” Arya stark reached for my arms and looked at me with barely concealed hope. He swallowed shuddering inwardly how to tell her that Gendry is dead in this condition. When he was about to deliver the news, a man interrupts him. A man probably the master tried to reach Arya and the wolf is instantly on her guard to bite of his hand. The Master's eyes widen and step back out of fear.  
  
He sighs “Nymeria”.The said wolf looked at him. Now that he got the wolf’s attention, he tried to reason with it after all dire wolf is an intelligent creature “Nymeria. Your girl needs help. He is here to help. Don’t bite off his arm now”. Nymeria stops snarling at the master and went back to the bed.  
  
He said to the master “You can check her now. The wolf won’t harm you unless you try to kill her”.  
The Master looks hesitant and confused. So he pressed once more “I cannot command the wolf to leave her mistress. But I’m sure she knows you are here to help”  
As if to response in answer, Nymeria let out a small whine and move out of the bed.


	2. Discussion for the future

Aegon wants to kill the Hound. He is a king and he needs to think like a king. He cannot kill him just because he is a Clegane. He suppresses his unwanted anger and instructs the master to do the needful.

He orders Duck to guard the room and left to meet the lords and ladies of Westeros to discuss the terms and surrender. He took a deep breath to calm him and hold his aunt’s arm and strode towards the small council meeting. Lord Varys, Prince Oberyn Martell, Lady Olenna Tyrell, Greyjoy siblings, and several other lords were seated around the table.

“My lords and ladies. Thank you for the support you have provided in this war. Finally, Targeryans are back to Westeros in true sense” Everyone cheered and raised their cup and drank.

Lady Olenna who broke the silence “Your grace, what of Arya stark now that Gendry Baratheon is no more”. Aegon doesn’t know what to think about Arya Stark. One thing is sure he doesn’t want to execute her and her daughter.

“Lady Arya was found in her birthing bed in a very critical condition. A Master is been looking to her condition. Her guards ‘Sandor Clegane’ and ‘Crestan Snow’ along with the Former queen are under room arrest” Dany replied

“Former queen along with an heir can be a threat for your reign. your grace” Lord Tarly stated plainly.

“Right now, they are our hostages. There is the King in the North also to be dealt with. Are there any other opinions anyone has?” Aegon asked the small council members

Its Lord Varys put forth his opinion “Your grace. Jon snow is an honorable man much like Ned Stark. It’s wise to have Jon snow as an ally rather than an enemy. Probably we should send a message about Arya Stark’s survival to avoid any miscommunications”

“Very well. Can you send the message to Lord Snow and ask him to summon in Kings Landing to bend the knee” Aegon replied and dismissed the meeting.

2 weeks later…

New council members are added. Lords and ladies came every day to pledge their alliance to new Targaryen monarchs. Some of the lords have brought their daughters to court in hope of getting a crown upon their head. The most annoying one is the Tyrell’s – ‘Margery Tyrell’ thrice-married thrice widowed and her sole purpose is to become a queen. He knows very well that he needs Tyrell money but marrying that woman is out of the question. Suddenly a pair of beautiful grey eyes flashed in his thoughts. He needs to talk with Arya Stark now that the master has confirmed she is well.

Duck who’s safeguarding the room knocked on the door and announced his presence to Arya Stark. He steeled himself for the upcoming meeting and walked inside the room. She turned to meet his eye. Arya Stark was wearing a simple grey dress and her thick black hair flowing loosely till her mid-waist and a hand holding the sleeping babe protectively around her chest and her dark grey eyes looked at him and nod “Your grace”

“My lady. I want to talk to you alone” He asked pointedly looking towards the former king’s guard. Arya nods at them and they left the room leaving them alone with a wolf that’s watching intently the king. Arya Stark motioned to sit and they settled comfortably in the space. They observed each other silently. If Aegon hopes for a lady who lost an entire kingdom and her husband to be vulnerable, he was wrong. On the contrary, her face betrayed no emotion but her eyes cannot hide behind that mask of indifference.

“Your grace. What are you going to do with me and my daughter” Arya stark break the silence and asked it so bluntly Yes Starks are not known for flowery words. Straight to the matter. Varys already informed about this attitude but still, Aegon expects some kind of tactical words in this situation.

He smirks and replies “Last time when the red keep was on the attack, their princess got raped and killed along with her children”. He expects an angry outburst from Arya Stark but the former queen surprised him by merely acknowledging the fact and said casually “In that case, it should have already happened. So tell me, your grace. What’s your plan? Marrying me to loyal bannerman and keeping my daughter as a hostage until she flowers and selling her too”

“Marrying you off to a loyal lord was an opinion of the most. One of my bannerman showed interest in marrying you and taking care of your daughter” Aegon replied.

“And who’s is that loyal lord, your grace?” Arya asked without showing any emotion in her face.

“Edric Dayne. Lord of Starfall” He said and looked carefully to catch a glimpse of expression in that beautiful face. Finally, Aegon got a reaction from her. Arya Stark looked into his eyes surprised and stared for a long time as if to check his soul whether he is saying the truth. He resists the urge to run his hands through his hair, a habit of him when feeling uncomfortable.

“Ned ...Ned asked you for my hand” It was not a question and Arya has a distant look in her eyes as if remembering something

“Gendry always got jealous when I spoke to Ned. I thought him stupid to even think like Ned has a crush on me. Guess I’m after all stupid” She said most likely to herself.

“Do you consent to this arrangement?” He wanted to know her opinion. He is not planning to accept Dayne’s proposal.

Arya looked to Aegon with a sigh “Your grace. I know you want your reign unchallenged from the Baratheon. I assure you I never wanted to become a queen. Starks won’t fare well in South and it’s true. First I came here to lose my father. The second time it’s my husband who I lose. I never wanted to step into this blasted city again. I will go North along with my daughter. I am tired of this game of thrones. All I wanted is to go home.”

He thought back to the conversation he had with Dany and Lord Varys.

_“Lord Varys. What is the news from the city? How are the people faring? What are their views on the Targaryen dynasty? Dany asked the Master of Whispers._

_“Your grace. People were satisfied with Gendry Baratheon’s rule and small folks love Arya Stark. They are afraid of dragons and also doubt his grace is mad as his ancestors who watch people burned. They are also concerned about Arya stark and her heir?” Varys replied. _

_“So basically if a day comes when Gendry’s daughter marches to usurp the Targaryen dynasty, people may support her. Is it better to have her married to Edric Dayne? He will never betray us? Dany said to Aegon and Lord Varys._

_“Your grace. If I may, I would say never allow Ned Dayne or anyone else to marry Lady Arya?” Varys said to which Dany and Aegon looked at each other confused and node to Varys to continue his reasons._

_“Lord Dayne and Arya Stark have met during War of five kings. It’s heard that Edric Dayne has taken a liking to Arya Stark during their time with ‘Brotherhood without banners’. If Lady Arya reciprocates his love one day, lord Dayne will do anything for her. She is a type of woman who makes men go for war. Hence I recommend marrying off her to any lords loyal or not is not an ideal way. Well, I have a better suggestion to handle this situation if his grace is open-minded?” Varys paused to look at the king and the princess who nodded their heads._

_“Do you know why I’ve advised to attack red keep now rather than later, your grace, my princess?” Varys asked._

_“Because their armies and allies are in North protecting the wall and cannot rally back fast enough to help the usurper?” Dany replied._

_“Yes, plus Arya stark was not in a good health condition for few moons turns because of her pregnancy. So she was not actively involved in politics and warfare. The former king was indeed loved by the people because of so many modifications he had installed in kings landing which in turn enhances the life of small folks. But all those plans were the ideas of Arya Stark. Its Arya’s intelligence which helped Gendry’s rule and even manage to crack a deal with the iron bank.”_

_Dany snorted and asked, “Are you saying War would have had a different ending if the former queen was in good health condition?”_

_“If I May speak true ...yes. Other than using the dragons” Varys replied uneasily._

_Aegon can say that Dany is not happy with Varys statement. But they both know Varys want to prove some point. So they asked him to continue._

_“Arya Stark was clever even at the age of 9. She was smart enough to evade the gold cloaks or even my little birds when she escaped the red keep. She paused herself as a boy and traveled with Night watch recruits in the hope of reaching Winterfell or the Wall. I heard it’s during this time Arya got acquainted with Gendry who then was a bastard blacksmith apprentice who was trying to flee from Joffrey. Later she along with Gendry got captured by the Mountain in harrenhall and then she worked as a cupbearer to Tywin Lannister. Somehow Arya escaped Harrenhall along with Gendry and her companions. Some rumors said that it’s little Arya who helped the imprisoned northern bannermen to escape the harrenhall. Then she along with her companions got captured by Brotherhood without the Banners and later kidnapped by the Hound who wants to ransom Arya to Robb at Twins. Unfortunately Massacre in the Red Wedding has started by the time they reached the twins. It’s said that little Arya has witnessed Frey and Bolton soldiers parading her brother’s mutilated corpse, with the head of his dire wolf to her brother’s body. Arya Stark was last seen in Saptans along with the Hound and then she disappeared from the Westeros for nearly 5 years. Then Little finger has produced a girl to be Arya Stark to the Bolton’s to solidify their hold in North. When Jon snow hears the news of the marriage of Ramsay Bolton to Arya Stark, he decides to march North along with the wildlings to save her sister and then killed by night watch brothers and got resurrected by a red priestess. Jon Snow along with Sansa win the Battle of bastard in Winterfell to know that Arya Stark was an imposter. Same time during the Battle of bastards, the whole of Westeros heard a tale of Northern girl who killed all the male Frey line”. Varys paused at the last information to emphasis his last line._

_Aegon has heard about the poisoning of Frey’s but he didn’t try to get further details as he has no love for that treacherous family. Now Varys is trying to say that this Northern girl is Arya Stark._

_“Why do believe it’s Arya Stark?” Aegon asked Varys_

_“Arya Stark disguised as Old Walder Frey called all the Frey’s who was responsible for the red wedding into the feast where she served the poisoned arbor gold but the same time she refuses to let any of the women partake, aware of their innocence. Arya Stark mocked them when the poison started taking effect. Her exact words are ‘your mistake was you haven’t killed all the Starks. You should have ripped them all root and stem. Leave one wolf alive and the sheep are never safe’. Then she removed her mask and said to Kitty Frey ‘The North remembers and winter came for House Frey’. Later They even found Walder Frey’s body in his chamber without head and a piece of pie which made up of human flesh that’s half-eaten in the table. The stories are like Arya killed the 2 sons and made a pie out of them and served to Walder Frey before killing him”_

_‘Thank the god! I didn’t have any food before coming here’ Aegon thought. She feeds Walder Frey his sons. If what Varys said is true; Arya Stark is a faceless man. Then she could have escaped the keep along with her daughter very easily. Why she didn’t do that?_

_“Arya Stark is a stark through and through made of ice, who could bring to bear the fury of winter itself upon her enemies. It’s always best to keep her close. What better way to keep her close other than binding her to you, my king. Make her your queen and proclaim her daughter as the heir to the throne until you will have an heir with her” Varys said looking straight at my eyes._

_“If you marry Arya Stark, you will have a young beautiful warrior queen whose lineage is as old as the north and also who can tie the north to the throne forever. By proclaiming her daughter as your heir stops any rebellion for now and also shows your kind heart to the small folks who loves her”_

_For a few minutes, he couldn’t breathe and there was an icy silence in the room. ‘Marrying her was not an unpleasant thought. But will he live after his bedding? That answer is an unpleasant feeling’_

_Finally, Dany asked the same question he has in mind “Bloody hells. This proposal has merits as well as demerits. If whatever you said is true, how can you be sure that this Stark girl will not kill him? After all, she is trained by the faceless men. How can Aegon convince Arya to marry him without getting killed” She gestured with her hand exasperated?_

_Varys merely smiled and handed him a letter that’s for Lady Arya and explained to him how to approach the matter._

Well now is the time to discuss the terms with the former queen. He cleared his throat to start the negotiation...


	3. Chapter 3

Well now is the time to discuss the terms with the former queen_. _He cleared his throat to start the negotiation.

Aegon handed Arya a letter that has a direwolf seal “A letter for you”

She all but snatched the letter from the king and started reading.

_Little sister,_

_I am sorry Arya. I would have come to you if it was possible for me. Father had always said about the coming winter. I am afraid the winter is here. Bran saw in a vision of wall falling and dead marching towards Winterfell So Winterfell cannot be left unsupervised. Wight attacks are growing day by day. We need help from the south. I have already requested his help formally and agreed to bend the knee in exchange for you and my niece. I hope we would see sooner._

_May the old gods take care of you, little wolf and my little niece._

_Jon_

She felt like a scared little girl in harrenhall. ‘Death will claim a man for certain’ she forgets this lesson when her best friend and husband showered her with love. What shall she do now? ‘I sit alone in the darkness of despair and I cry my silent tears’ Her treacherous mind whispered. But no she is a wolf and she has a pack to protect.

Her initial plan was to flee North along with her daughter. Jon will protect her no matter what. But more she thinks, she understood that was a stupid plan. They will declare Jon as a traitor and will start another war which in no way ‘North’ can win. Besides North needs ‘Dragons’ as allies, not enemies. She will ensure the support for Northern war and her daughter’s freedom in exchange for her freedom even if she needs to marry some stupid lord and pop out their heirs.

“You know the contents,” Arya remarked looking up at the king

Aegon nods and said “Your Brother has sent a formal letter to me. He requested me to send you and your daughter to North and assure me north will not rebel against the throne. He also explained about the white walkers and asked me to help the North to defend the wall” He paused like he is waiting for her to say something. No, she won’t talk now. First, she needs to know what his intentions are. He finally seems to understand she intends not to speak now so he started again

“North is the biggest part of the seven kingdoms and it’s my duty as a king to help the people” Yes there it is! he is ready to help but will be for a price. His purple eyes had a trace of unease and he ran his hand through his silver hair. Whatever demands he is going to put forth won’t be a pleasant one for her. But she needs to know so she nudged him “But words are wind. Tell me, what are your demands in exchange for your support in Northern war?”

Aegon Targaryen straightens himself and replied with all the confidence of a king “You Arya Stark shall marry me and become my queen. Your daughter shall be a ward living in red keep and will be trained to become the lady of storms end under my protection until you will provide me an heir.”

Arya does his best to hide her surprise and if by judging the king’s face she has succeeded. She already knew her only option will be a hostage in the keep or sell her to a loyal lord of them. Never in her nightmare, she thought of marrying the man that responsible for her husband’s death. Even more than that, she will become a queen again. Damn this crown which cost her everything. Gods must be mocking her. The girl who despises even being a lady is always chased by the title ‘Queen’ first for her love and now for her daughter’s freedom. She tried to focus her mind as she reminds Syrio’s words ’ _Calm as still water. Calm as still water. Just so. Opening your eyes is all that needs. The heart lies and the head plays tricks with us, but the eyes see true. Look with your eyes. Hear with your ears._ _Taste with your mouth. Smell with your nose. Feel with your skin. Then comes the thinking, afterward, and in that way knowing the truth_’. And she saw what lies in the king’s proposal. Marrying her will tie the North to the throne. And her daughter is a threat to Aegon or any of his heir’s. What better way to protect his heir other than makes her the mother of his heir. A mother cannot or will not turn against her blood. Promise of a Targaryen with half stark blood will make North more perceptive to the Targaryen. Indeed the king has made a bold decision making her the queen. She wonders what Margery Tyrell will do now that there is no other king for her to chase. Maybe she will seduce the king and be a second wife after all Targeryans are known to take two wives. Taking a second wife above a northern queen will create unrest in the north and then in turn into a rebellion and again will drag her daughter into these games. Maybe she…

Some cleared their throat rather loudly and she looked up from her contemplation to see a pair of intense purple eyes waiting for something. Oh yes! He’s waiting for her reply

**Aegon**

Aegon had said the deal and waited patiently for Arya Stark’s reply. By now, he does get accustomed to her detached mask and hence not all surprised at the lady that stood like a figurine and her grey ices staring at the wall behind him. He is drawn to her even if he won’t admit himself. There is wildness to her beauty that flesh out the iron underneath. From what he heard from Ashara and Jon, Arya Stark has a strong resemblance to her aunt Lyanna Stark if not more beautiful than her. The face that made her father abandoned his wife and children and nearly destroyed the Targaryen line. Dany has expressed her distrust in making Arya ‘ queen’ after the tale of Frey massacre. When discussed in the small council, many had agreed on Lady Arya an able queen. The most surprising remark was of his uncle Oberyn Martell who described Arya as a wolf queen worthy of a dragon king. He thought his uncle would hate Arya for just having the same face as Lyanna that made Rhaeger disgrace his sister. He could say Tyrells was displeased with current happenings. Regarding the Baratheon heir, many have voiced the underlying threat of making a Baratheon an heir to his throne even if Arya is not power-hungry. It’s decided to approach the matter in a way Ned Stark dealt with Greyjoy rebellion and Baratheon heiress will be a Targaryen ward until she has a half-sibling. He watched the former queen or can say his future queen still fixed at her position. He cleared his throat loudly to catch her attention.

Arya looked at me and replied in her usual somber tone

“Your grace. I know that marriage to a stark will tie north to the throne and a very effective way to make me a lifelong hostage. I will not be a wife like you want.”

Arya bit her lip looking uncomfortable and seems to be contemplating whether to say her thoughts. It’s alluring to see a range of emotions in her face in contrast to her emotionless mask.

“I would never….” She cleared her throat and again started “I would do my wifely duty only to provide an heir for your throne…ummm..Eventually, you would resort to whoring around like Robert Baratheon or would take a second wife. Both of the options would create unrest in the realm as it will take as an insult to the northern queen which will, in turn, come back to the same point we start. There is already enough bad blood between Starks and Targaryen.”

Then she looked up at him determinedly and declared “I only wish for my daughter’s freedom in exchange for my life. I’m ready to be a lifelong hostage in red keep or to marry any lord of your choice. Let my daughter live with her uncle in Winterfell. Jon will look after her and she will never step out of the south of the neck. Even if she does, you have dragons, your grace. North can never win this war”

Well, it’s a good thing she didn’t say ‘No’ straight to his face. He understood his reluctance though for the marriage. She loved her husband and did not have even a proper chance to mourn him. But she said she is ready to marry any other lords. Is she uncomfortable because he is the one who killed her husband though in a fair fight? Former king has given the chance to yield but he didn’t. He knows that his demand is the only solution without violence. Throwing the caution out of the window, he thought of speaking the truth for once.

“My lady, I am here to be a just king and not the king of ashes. I don’t like to use dragons in burning the living men until a dire situation. I know a northern lady ending the entire male Frey line to avenge the red wedding. I’ve heard about the northern conspiracies that took root to save Ned Stark’s little girl from the Bolton bastard and also heard about the brother who forsaken his voice for his little sister. You are the stark of Winterfell. The North will break a hundred oaths just to protect you.”

He sighed “I know you are the one who killed the Frey’s and I admire you for the justice you have given for those who perished in a red wedding. Our wedding is the only way to avoid all the bad blood between the north and the Targaryen. I assure you I will never force upon you and will wait for you to be comfortable with your new life. And I’m bloody sure I will not take a second wife or whore around. Your daughter will be protected. I was a child who lost his sister and mother during a bloody war. I won’t impose the same fate on anyone else. I don’t want to impose a bloody marriage upon you. There is no other way to make all the lords send the army to the north without an assurance. As a former queen, you already know the political matters. Take your time my lady. We will fix the date once you are ready and will immediately march to the north after the wedding“

He didn’t look at her and was about to leave when he heard her “Yes your grace. I agree with your proposal”

He couldn’t stop the small smile that curved upon his face “Good. A wedding shall take place as soon as possible. You should write this information to your brother”

“Sure. Can I go out of this room? I need some fresh air.” Arya asked and then she quickly added “Your guards can make sure I won’t run away. Your grace”

It’s a dangerous prospect to let the former faceless assassin wandering around even with a guard. He needs to trust her as she is to become his wife soon.

“If you promise me you will not harm anyone in red keep and won’t run” Arya nods

Aegon calls Duck “Duck, you can accompany lady Arya if she wants to go out of the room”

Aegon then took leave and exit the room.

_The Night before the wedding..._

**Arya**

She went to the godswood for a little bit of silence. She walks through the corridor to Godswood alongside Duck. The godswood at the red keep overlooks the black water rush. It’s an arc of elm, alder and black cottonwood. She knelt before the heart tree. The heart tree here was an oak, brown and faceless yet Arya Stark felt the presence of her gods. Her heart did not seem to hurt so much.

‘Oh Gods of my father, please give me the strength to protect my remaining pack. Don’t take any more from me as I’m afraid my courage is been pushed to the limit. Please protect my daughter, my brothers, my sister and my people’

She got up from her knees and sat down under a tree, knees up to her chest and her eyes closed.

_During the days after accepting the king’s demand, Arya has watched him closely. His grace was well-liked, he was not pretentious as she had expected and he treated people well. He even makes it of his habit to visit her during afternoon hours to visit her chambers and tried to make small conversation. One day when he arrived, her daughter was crying loudly in her arms and not seem to be settled. His grace has taken her to his arms and started humming a song. Sandor stared at her with wide eyes and raised his eyebrows. His grace’s song has soothed the child’s fuss and soon started snoring lightly at his shoulder. Aegon had then placed her daughter very carefully to the cribs and smiled at her shyly. She was amazed to see his grace’s this side and something about his smile and his laugh reminds her of Jon snow, her brother. She couldn’t help but blurted out “You will be a great father”_

_Aegon turned a bright shade of red and smiled at her. Duck teased him for blushing like a pretty maiden on Arya’s praise._

_“Yes yes …His grace would even look prettier than Arya if he grows his silver hair” Sandor remarked at Aegon and they roared in laughter. Initially, Aegon and Duck were hostile towards Sandor and then started warming to him._

_They started playing Cyvase game with Duck or Sandor watching her daughter. On one such day, Sandor got curious and asked how he escaped from the keep. He told us about his childhood being in ship and posing as a blue-haired Tyroshi sellsword. He said he sometimes missed being ‘Young Griff’ free and happy watching stars in the sky. She in return told him about her childhood, her father, brothers, snowball fights and Winterfell. They are on a first-name basis. Nymeria even let him pet her once which is rare. Aegon asked her about Gendry and the story of how a lady despised being a queen married a king. She, in turn, told him about their first meeting in flea bottom and how that turns into something more eventually resulting in their marriage at Winterfell Godswood._

_“Do you want our marriage to be held in Godswood?” Aegon asked after her narration of Gendry and Arya’s wedding._

_She smiled and shook his head “Our marriage is out of convenience, Aegon. I don’t care whether it’s in Sept or Godswood”_

_A dark cloud passed Aegon’s features and he smiled forcefully and fled the space._

A thunderous roar snapped out her eyes open. Her gaze traveled the green and bronze dragon, the green of dragon’s scales reminding Arya of Godswood at Winterfell. Her heart beats loudly with fascination. She had never seen a dragon this close. The magnificent beautiful beast looks intently to her eyes as if he is searching for something in her. She caught a glimpse of silver hair in the moonlight before her mind slips to the dragon.

_She felt so strong and powerful and her eyes saw the clear Westeros night sky and all the stars at the half-moon. She let out a roar out of excitement. She sniffed the air again, very curious. She felt a strong instinct to protect this girl for she was sure this girl has something or someone important for her. When she peered closer to the girl’s pale face and dark hair, the features surprised her. It made her gasp awake_.

Arya’s eyes opened with a start, all her senses from a moment ago suddenly dulled. She looked at two figures loomed down at her, silhouetted by the big bright half-moon. He recognized Aegon’s and Duck’s worried face.

“Arya...Arya, what happened?” Aegon asked worriedly. “Did Rhaegel hurt you? Your eyes rolled back and fell like a log of wood. I’m sorry I should have never allowed him to fly freely”

Aegon’s rambling of not letting dragons fly pushed the high valyrian words out of her mouth “Zaldrīzes buzdari iksos daor.”

Aegon looked surprised and smiled brightly at her “Yes, A dragon is not a slave”


End file.
